


Jealous

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Loving Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: Who wouldn't be jealous of a leather clad beauty?





	Jealous

Jealous ~Cisco x Reader~

Author: MoonBeam95

Fandom: The Flash

 

He’d been spending practically every spare moment with Gypsy lately and she could understand it, to an extent. They shared the same powers and she as the more experienced meta could teach him how to develop their potential, but that didn’t mean she had to lie him being so enthusiastic at spending copious amounts of time with a badass, leather clad breacher who is ‘connected’ to him. So here she was, sat in her PJ’s flipping through nonsense on the TV while he was of gallivanting God knows where doing who knows what.

 

A blue portal shimmered into existence, illuminating the darkened apartment and from it stepped her elusive boyfriend. “Hey Babe.”

 

She turned giving him a small smile in response “Hey, have a good time?”

 

“Ugh, Gypsy is the best,” he replied, plopping down beside her, slinging a leather clad arm around the back of her. She rolled her eyes, but gave a noncommittal grunt, determinedly not looking away from the TV.

 

A form creased onto his face “What’s wrong?”

 

“Hmm? Nothing.”

 

He nudged her playfully “Come on, tell your boy.”

 

Weeks of gushing and lonely nights sprung to mind and she found herself flinging down the remote to the cluttered table. “Hmm, I don't know, perhaps I really don't want to hear you go on yet again about how amazing Gypsy is. Oh Gypsy is lethal, oh Gypsy is so cool. Oh Gypsy looks so good prancing about in skin tight leather…”

 

A laugh startled her from her ramblings. “You’re jealous” he teased, smirk tugging at his plump lips. She scowled, grabbing the nearest cushion and repeatedly hit him with it. “Hey, hey, stop it.”

 

“It’s not funny, everyone loves her, heck I love her. Not only does she help out despite this not being her world, she’s genuinely nice. And, hearing how much fun your having with her just...just proves how much better suited you two are.”

 

The frown was back in place as he took in his usually confident girlfriend slumped, hands fiddling with the fluffy cushion, eyes determinedly looking down. He edged forwards wrapping his arm around her, drawing her close. “There is  _ no one,  _ better suited to me for you. Yes i’m having fun and yeah she’s pretty amazing but its you I love and you my love are far more badass.” By the end of his speech he’d pulled back, hands tenderly cradling her face. He leaned closer, to capture her lips pressing a brief kiss before kissing her slowly and gently. They broke apart before she pressed herself against him more firmly.

 

He pressed one final kiss to her lips before kissing down her throat, loving the feel of the soft skin beneath him. She tilted her head to better grant him access letting out a small whining noise when he sucked at her pulse. Her hands made their way to twine into his luxurious curls as his began to roam her body. They slipped under her jumper caressing her sides as she let out a giggle.

 

She pulled back, hand going to remove the jumper tossing it over the back of the couch and reached to remove her bra, following the path of the previous garment. He stared eyes darkened with desire as he took in her flushed skin breasts full, nipples pebbling exposed to the air. Hands tug her closer, as he claims a nipple between his lips, tongue lapping at the bud. She moans, head thrown back when teeth tug gently, meanwhile he cups the other breast cupping, moulding as fingers pinched and rolled the nipple, drawing out more moans.

 

She pushes lightly at him, as he quirks a brow. She stands, extending a hand, “Let’s move this to our room.” He takes the hand and they cross to their room.

 

Once in the room she bends to remove her shorts, wriggling her rear. Straightening with hands on hips, she quirks a brow a Cisco staring at her. He smiles, pushing ehr ont he bed laughing as she bounces and giggles. She crawls backwards, settling herself against the numerous pillows. Allowing her legs to fall apart she trails her hands up and down her legs invitingly.

 

His mouth goes dry as he quickly divests his jacket, shirt trousers and boxers soon following, cock smacking against his stomach once freed, bobbing in the air. He crawls on the bed, circling one ankle, tugging her close with a yelp. One hand holds her hip while the other traces her lower lips, marvelling at the wetness. Fingers thoroughly coated he sucks them into his mouth groaning at the taste that is uniquely her. Laying down, body flush against the bed, swollen cock caught between him and the sheets, he buries his face between her legs.

 

He spreads her lips, blowing gently on her clit before flicking out his tongue and swirling across the muscle. Moans filled the bedroom as she clenched the covers beneath her, rolling her hips eagerly onto his face. Fingers slip into her enhancing the sensation, as her moans grow louder he closes his lips around her clit and sucks. A broken groan spills from her lips as her body tenses and slackens. She drupes back against the pillows body twitching.

 

He grinds his hips down, searching for relief as he watches her fall apart. Feeling the quivering slow he removes his fingers, propping himself up and pushing his hair behind an ear smirking up at the boneless figure above him.

 

“Your boy did good?”

 

She giggled, hand stroking his hair, “My boy did great.”

 

He moves up her body and she reaches down to grasp at his weeping cock. He leans in, eyes fluttering closed, but only for a moment before pushing her away. “As much as I want your pretty lips wrapped around my cock, I’d much rather be inside you.”

 

With that he takes his cock in hand, gives the swollen length two brief strokes before sliding it between her lips. Rubbing it up and down, coating it in her arousal before entering her with a groan. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

She circled her hips, savouring the feel of him inside. As he withdrew, the heavy drag of him saw her eyes slammed shut, before he surged forwards. He nuzzled the side of her neck before returning to kiss her, tongues tangling together.

 

It takes a few questing thrusts before he hits at the right angle, grazing her spot, sending sparks through her body. He redoubles his efforts, aiming constantly at that spot, anything to hear her  _ scream.  _ Nails rake down his back, he spares and errant thought that he’ll be marked up tomorrow before burying his face in her throat, sucking and teasing. He keeps fucking into her,bodies moving in tandem, reaching a hand between them he quickly rubs circles onto her clit edging her closer and closer to the brink.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as they grew closer to orgasm. Moans tapered off into pants as she hooked a leg around his waist, foot digging into his ass, in an attempt to draw him even closer. His hands moved to her waist as his thrusts became sharper and shorter.

 

He felt her before he heard her. “Cisco.” She clenched around him, body arched into him, milking him as she whined below him. His hips stuttered to a stop as he slammed home one final time. He swelled before feeling himself explode and his cum painted her insides. He groaned her name horsley, “Y/N”  before dropping to his elbows and languidly kissed her, before pulling back and rubbing his nose against hers. 

 

Gazing into her eyes, “I love you.”

 

Smiling sleepily she replies, “I love you too.”

 

She whined once more as he withdrew, cock dragging on her sensitive walls. He plops down beside her with an Oomph. Curling his body around her, tucking her head onto his chest, she nuzzles his chest before placing a kiss to his chest and allowing her eyes to close.

 

He lets out a contented sigh before dropping a kiss to the crown of her head and followed her into sleep.


End file.
